fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Uosuke
in " "}} |previous affiliation= |occupation= Executioner |previous occupation= |team=Garou Knights |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Abyss Palace |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Terrain Effect Magic |weapons=Flag Pole |manga debut=Chapter 307 |anime debut=Episode 180 |japanese voice=Ayumu Murase |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Uosuke (ウオスケ Uosuke) is a member of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Appearance Uosuke is a man of average height with a highly distinctive appearance. His massive, mildly squared head is almost completely bald, bearing only a long, wild and spiky mane of dark hair on top of it, reaching down to his middle back; each of his large, perennially wide-open round dark eyes bears six prominent eyelashes, three above and three below it, and he possesses thick lips which are almost always kept in a smile. Uosuke sports an extremely muscular torso, with well-built and defined abdominals, which in its upper left part is adorned by a series of small, dark fan-shaped tattoos, vaguely reminiscent of fish scales. He also has oversized hands and forearms, much bigger than both his biceps and his head. His feet, curiously enough, are shown to end in only two massive, mildly pointed toes each;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 15-19 it's currently unknown whether this is their real form or he wears odd-shaped footwear giving said impression. Natsu Dragneel remarked how Uosuke doesn't resemble a "Knight" at all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 3 Uosuke's outfit is meant to resemble those worn by traditional Japanese fishermen: he sports a short-sleeved shirt left open, possessing a high and wide collar and bearing decorative motifs representing waves which extend across the chest to the sleeves area, and dark, mildly loose capri pants, held around his waist by an incorporated elastic band (reminiscent of those found on swimsuits), and bearing massive, light markings reminiscent of horizontally placed fishbones on both the front and back part of each leg; circling his forehead is a light, twisted towel, secured by a knot above his left ear. The Garou Knights is shown carrying around a simple flag at all times, which again bears symbols related to the sea. Personality Uosuke appears to be extremely light-hearted, wearing a smile on his face at all times (maintaining said expression even as he remarked how he can become angry if insulted), and even dancing casually while readying for a fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 20 True to his appearance, he's shown to be fond of everything related to fishing, using his Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone spell as a "fishing pole" (and referring to such technique's targets accordingly)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 15-16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 19 and drooling in excitement as Yukino Agria summoned the Celestial Spirit Pisces (not unlike Fairy Tail's Happy); even the catchphrase he repeats continuously, "Tai" (タイ),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 15 is Japanese for the Sparidae family of fish. He also seems to be pretty naive, wondering whether humans can walk in lava when Arcadios stepped in such substance to save Yukino and Lucy Heartfilia,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 13 and showing relief when he realized the lava was actually having the desired effect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 16 His status as an executioner displays his willingness to kill others through the use of his Magic, as noted by Arcadios; this condition, however, doesn't prevent him from showing shock or even fear if confronted with noteworthy enemies, with him sweating visibly and almost panicking when Lucy and Yukino's Celestial Spirits were summoned throughout their battle. Nevertheless, he has a great sense of loyalty to the Kingdom of Fiore and will not hesitate to carry out orders to execute those deemed as criminals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 19-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 6-8 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc When the Fairy Tail rescue team finds Arcadios lying injured on the ground, he surrounds them with his fellow executors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 15 Then, after getting separated from the others because of the shock the destruction of Grow Flow caused, he ends up with Lucy Heartfilia, Yukino Agria, Happy and Carla. However, after he gets underestimated by the four, he says he will get angry. Arcadios then comments that he heard that when Uosuke executes someone, not even their bones are left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 18-20 Beginning his assault on the group, Uosuke casts Terrain Effect: Lava Zone, forcing the ground to split apart and reveal pooling lava beneath.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 9 When Lucy and Yukino begin to fall into the fiery pit, Happy and Carla fly to help, however Uosuke quickly activates his Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone spell around the two to stop them in their tracks. Uosuke then stands to watch as Yukino and Lucy fall into the lava pit, becoming shocked when Arcadios stands despite his wounds and runs through the lava to save the two girls, the Garou Knight questioning Arcadios' endurance in being able to walk straight through the burning liquid. Watching Arcadios sink into the lava after successfully saving Lucy and Yukino, Uosuke wipes his forehead in relief, seemingly happy that at least somebody died as a result of his spell. He is then shocked when it is revealed that Horologium saved Arcadios, and is even more so when Loke suddenly appears and returns the girls Celestial Spirit Gate Keys to them, the Garou Knight beginning to sweat and shake when the Lion Spirit mentions combining the power of the twelve Zodiac to begin their counter-attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 16-20 Uosuke is now disturbed, as he sees that his opponents are now about to fight back. However, he is excited to see Yukino summon the Celestial Spirit Pisces, as he thinks it will be a fish. When Pisces attacks him, he attempts to block the attack with his Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone, but fails, since Yukino summons the Celestial Spirit Libra, that brings the gravity back to its original state. A furious Uosuke now creates a giant whirlpool with his Terrain Effect Magic, but Lucy summons the Celestial Spirit Aquarius, much to Uosuke's horror.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 2-8 Uosuke, along with his allies, is defeated by Fairy Tail, and Natsu threatens them that they will get more hurt if they do not show them the exit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 16-20 Later, Uosuke, along with the other knights, recovers and leaves Abyss Palace. In order to confront the Fairy Tail Mages once again during their escape attempt, he is carried to the battle area on a chair by the guards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 15 He then begins his assault on the Fairy Tail Sky Dragon Slayer Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 3 Uosuke later, use his Magic to lift Carla and Happy into the air once more. Uosoke then notices the shadow beneath him starting to grow, however it was too late as the Shadow begins swallowing the Garou Knights and the Army, sparing none.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Pages 6-8 After the Dragon crisis is dealt with and left in the past, the King organizes a ball at the palace, for all the Mages who helped hold off the Dragons to enjoy. Uosuke, along with the other Garou Knights, appears to be alive and well, as when Natsu appears wearing the King's attire, Arcadios orders them to stop him. However, they make no evident move to do so, as they claim that they cannot deal with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 24 Sometime after the ball, Uosuke with Kama and Neppa bond with Cana Alberona and Bacchus Groh at Bar Sun, although passed out from drinking with Neppa.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 200 Tartaros arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Avatar arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Magic and Abilities Terrain Effect Magic: A form of Magic which allows Uosuke to manipulate a certain area (or rather a "terrain"), generating various phenomena inside it to best suit his needs. The width of such targeted space can vary greatly, ranging from tens of Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 9-10 to the size of a single, small Exceed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 18-19 This Magic, being employed by a member of the Garou Knight, is thought so that Uosuke can "kill efficiently", and Arcadios went on to remark that "all of his victims are reduced to nothing but bones". (Unnamed) *'Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone' (地形効果重力帯 Chikei Kōka Jūryoku-tai): A spell which shares several characteristics with Gravity Magic, allowing Uosuke to manipulate the very of the affected area, either increasing it to pin foes to the ground and render them unable to standFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 11 or decreasing it to levitate them in the air as he wishes; the latter use of such technique is seen by the Garou Knight as a form of "fishing". The area of effect can have its size changed at Uosuke's will, and the amount of gravity can apparently be controlled as well: with a sufficiently large surface and a high enough amount of gravitational force, not only people but also parts of the ground will be levitated. Gravity Zone, however, can be countered by Gravity Change Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 5-6 This technique is employed by Uosuke through varying hand gestures: while commonly pointing his outstretched arms, his palms open, towards the target,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 5 he's also been shown using just the index and middle finger of one hand in order to "catch" his opponents; during one instance, Gravity Zone was performed with Uosuke wielding his flag with both hands, raising it high up in front of him. *'Terrain Effect: Lava Zone' (地形効果溶岩帯 Chikei Kōka Yōgan-tai): A dangerous offensive technique affecting a large area, which is initiated by Uosuke placing his slightly bent arms one above the other, palms pointing sideways, before him, in correspondence to the elbows. The targeted area then start rumbling, trembling and heating until it is ultimately reduced to large collapsing pieces, revealing a pool of boiling lava underneath, and sending the targets flying inside it. Several rocks remain floating in such substance, which, despite not being too deep (only reaching up to the waist of a tall man like Arcadios in correspondence to one of the portions of rock), is terribly hot, enough to completely burn Lucy and Yukino's boots despite them being several inches away from it;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 10-14 something which poses a risk even to those who managed to grab onto one of the rocks. Arcadios' Jade Amulet partly protected him from the lava's heat, saving his life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 2-3 *'Terrain Effect: Whirlpool Zone' (地形効果渦潮帯 Chikei Kōka Uzushio-tai): Uosuke raises his arms to the sky, prompting a whirlpool to be generated around his person out of nowhere. The water currents composing it are shown to be strong enough to shatter rock in close proximity; this force seems to diminish as targets get farther, eventually merely flooding the surroundings over a large area without causing visible damage. This technique was employed to exploit the weakness of the Celestial Spirit Pisces, having its two humanoid forms come in contact with water to make them harmless; this very liquid, however, gave Lucy the chance to summon Aquarius,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 12-13 leading Uosuke to his downfall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 16-17 *'Terrain Effect: Cold Zone': Through the use of hand gestures, Uosuke freezes the entire area, with Lucy and Yukino noting that it is extremely cold. In addition to this, the ceiling contains a huge number of frozen , an advantage used by Uosuke in conjunction with Gravity Zone, lifting the targets slowly to the spikes, though this was interfered by Libra's Gravity Change. *'Terrain Effect: Gale Force Wind Zone': By aiming his right hand forward, Uosuke generates a strong wind behind him. This is powerful enough to almost blow Arcadios, Happy and Carla.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 182 *'Terrain Effect: Fainting in Agony Zone': Uosuke, using his hand gestures, surrounds himself with a purple sphere. Afterwards, various trapping items and weapons fall to the targets, intended for execution. *'Terrain Effect: Plus White Night Zone': By extending his arms to the sides, Uosuke is able to create a luminous light in front of him. This spell was able to defend from Loke's Regulus Impact and knock down Pisces. *'Terrain Effect: Boiling Water Zone': Uosuke raises his hands upwards, making a surge of magical aura to engulf his person, causing the water in the surrounding area to increase its temperature and to boil, similar to a hot spring.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 183 *'Terrain Effect: Hot Wind Zone': By doing multiple hand gestures, Uosuke can conjure a hot wind and hurl it towards his target.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 188 *'Terrain Effect: Iceberg Zone': By raising his index and middle fingers and the others are bent, Uosuke is able to summon icebergs that doesn't melt easily and shields him from an incoming attack. Equipment Flag Pole: Uosuke is always shown carrying around a light, rather thin staff which is roughly his own height. Secured via a pair of light ropes to its upper section is a large, rectangular flag, which, on a dark background, bears different drawings: its lower part is occupied by waves not too different from those found on his shirt, and its mid-to-upper part sports both light fishes and light elongated shapes; kanji are also present on it, shown as both slightly dark, oversized characters and as small, completely dark writings on a scroll-like motif. While usually carrying it in his right hand while not in battle, Uosuke has been known to secure it to his back, tucking its lower edge in the back part of his pants, when confronting enemies. During his first appearance Uosuke, living up to his theme, wielded the flag in a way similar to a fishing pole while assaulting Fairy Tail's group with his Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone, almost making it look like he was employing Holder Magic; something proven wrong later on. Quotes *(To Happy) "I fished you, TAI!" *(To Pisces) ''"Dammit! TAI..!!!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 7 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonist